Mi unico deseo
by Phoenix y Griffon JinHiwatari
Summary: Aoshi se va de nuevo pero misao intentara detenerlo con su corazón pero Aoshi no le creera a misao.


Mi único deseo  
  
Era de mañana en el Aoiya, misao soñaba con esa persona especial, a la que ama con el calor de mil soles, pero nunca se atrevió a declarar esos sentimientos, los guardo muy dentro de ella, aunque ella muy bien sabia que ese amor no podía ser, y que talvez Aoshi nunca la vería como una mujer y no como una niña.  
  
-Se que no debo verlo de ninguna otra forma que como mi tutor pero no puedo mantener esto por mucho tiempo, pero si el me llegara a ver mas que una niña y me viera como una mujer talvez se enamoraría de mi.  
  
-Misao- dijo okina  
  
-Si  
  
-Vamos a desayunar  
  
-si en un momento bajo  
  
Misao estaba en el piso pensando sobre Aoshi cuando el paso por su puerta y la mira con una mirada de extrañado, entonces misao se da cuenta, con tanto movimiento soñando sin querer desabrocho su blusa la cual de 6 botones 4 estaban abiertos lo suficiente para mostrar parte del bra...  
  
-Misao-dijo con tono frío con solo ver su cara  
  
-Si señor Aoshi  
  
-Que bonito moño rosa.-dijo alejándose de la habitación de misao  
  
Misao quedo extrañada por eso su pijama no tenia moño pero cuando bajo la mirada para verificar se puso roja como tomate el bra era lo que traía moño.  
  
-El señor Aoshi abra creído que fue un coqueteo?-pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras para desayunar.  
  
-Misao  
  
-°///° si señor Aoshi  
  
-Puedo hablarte en privado  
  
-°///° de acuerdo  
  
-Misao tengo algo importante que decirte.  
  
-°///sí!-decía misao talvez el estaría a punto de decir lo que ella tanto esperaba.  
  
Aoshi bajo la mirada dejando que sus cabellos taparan esos ojos azules. Después de unos segundos misao presentía que lo que diría no seria nada bueno y lo adivino, Aoshi abraso a misao fuertemente dejando caer unas cristalinas lágrimas.  
  
-Misao T-T  
  
-Señor Aoshi usted...  
  
-si misao me tengo que ir del Aoiya por un tiempo para encontradme.  
  
Los ojos de misao se hicieron un mar de lagrimas, su cuerpo se mantenía inmóvil, Aoshi se iría de nuevo y quizás esta vez no vuelva a su lado.  
  
-Señor Aoshi usted se va por mi verdad?- dijo mientras este la abrasaba  
  
-Tú serias la ultima razón por la que me iría pero...  
  
-Creo que en la vida de un hombre como usted debo acostumbrarme al pero no?  
  
-Misao me quieren para matar a unos enemigos de los oniwabashu y...-misao detuvo sus palabras con su dedo.  
  
-Lo se, lo se, se que no te puedo detener, ni pedirte que te quedes seria muy egoísta de mi parte.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Si tienes que irte vete ya (sin embargo esperaba que te quedaras pero el agua hay que dejarla correr mientras yo me tragaba palabras que no pude decir y si el viento hoy sopla a tu favor yo no te guardare rencor)  
  
-De acuerdo tu decisión era lo único que me motivaba a quedarme pero veo que no te interesa mucho.  
  
-Si llegaras a saber lo mucho que me importas Aoshi  
  
-No creas que e estado como tonto en el Aoiya se que siente algo por mi pero...  
  
-se que no soy la suficiente mujer para ti Aoshi y que nunca llenare ese espacio en tu corazón, pero si te puedo tener un solo momento antes de que decidas marcharte de nuevo con eso me basta.  
  
-Te equivocas eres todo lo que un hombre desearía eres tan dulce como la miel, tan cariñosa como nadie mas puede ser y tienes un corazón enorme.  
  
-Pero aun así no soy mujer para ti verdad?  
  
-Misao  
  
-Se que no me debo ilusionar contigo, pero esque ya no lo puedo evitar desde que era una niña desde que tu me tomaste como tu protegida e estado enamorada de ti, y aun lo estoy pero y si con una sola palabra puedo expresar todo eso es con esta TE AMO Aoshi shinomori siempre te e amado y siempre te amare!  
  
-Misao no lo entiendo  
  
-Que hay que entender te amo!  
  
-Lo que no entiendo es porque-dijo viéndola a los ojos sabiendo que lo primero que diría seria que porque el la había tomado como su protegida.  
  
-Por...  
  
-Lo sabia crees que me amas pero solo es amor de amigos- dijo volteándose desilusionado  
  
-No es cierto  
  
-Si lo es, no sabes lo que es amar  
  
-Claro que lo se, y si no lo supiera aprendería  
  
-Y yo seria tú maestro se una manera de amar que tú no conoces.  
  
-Y cual es?  
  
-Quieres que te diga?  
  
-Misao solo asintió con la cabeza  
  
-Bueno primero cierra tus ojos y déjate llevar por mi.  
  
Aoshi tomo a misao de la cintura y comenzó a acercarse a su rostro, misao solo sentía que sus cuerpos rozaban hasta que por fin sus labios se juntaron en uno solo beso.  
  
Continuara 


End file.
